the ultimate sword
by frank74
Summary: luego de milenios, la pelea entre el bien y el mal está llegando a su fin, y es hora de que el ultimo poseedor del alma del héroe se enfrente por ultima vez contra la encarnación el mal, y esta en sus manos el futuro de todo hyrule, si será el salvador o el destructor de hyrule, si el ganador de esta guerra sera la luz... o la oscuridad... !se aceptan Oc's¡
Hola a todos, la verdad esbque estoy nervioso, es mi primer fic de zeldad el cual sera de varios capitulos, y espero que les guste

* * *

 **El despertar de un héroe**

Hace ya milenios ha habido una pelea, no, una guerra que ha perdurado a lo largo del tiempo hasta los días actuales, esa guerra es la del bien contra el mal, la luz más pura y cálida contra la oscuridad más fría y corrompida, una guerra que tiene sus orígenes hace miles de años, incluso antes de que la primera ciudad de hyrule fuese creada, cuando los hylianos vivían en la legendaria ciudad en el cielo

Esta guerra tuvo su inicio en la pelea que hubo entre el héroe elegido por las tres diosas de oro, y la protectora de la trifuerza, la reencarnación de la diosa Hylia contra la maldad encarnada, el heraldo de la muerte

En aquella pelea el heraldo fue sellado en una legendaria arma capaz de destruir la mismísima maldad, pero no acabó ahí, aquel ser formado de maldad maldijo a los héroes momentos antes de ser sellado para la eternidad

" **no piensen que me han vencido, tal vez puedan sellarme en la espada, pero mi ira resurgirá, esta pelea se repetirá por la eternidad, aquellos que posean la sangre de la diosa y el alma del héroe se enfrentaran a la encarnación de mi propia ira en un ciclo sin fin… están advertidos, esta batalla perdurara por la eternidad** "

Al terminar aquellas palabras, con sus últimas fuerzas disperso su esencia por aquellas tierras, la maldición había sido iniciada y tal como aquel monstruo dijo, la pelea perduro en un ciclo que no parecía tener fin… hasta ahora

La maldad ha tomado fuerzas en un último intento de terminar el legado de la diosa y el héroe, y darle nueva vida a aquel que ha lanzado la maldición, el heraldo

Es tu deber de proteger no solo a hyrule, sino a todos aquellos que necesiten tu ayuda, tú eres la reencarnación del héroe, el elegido de las diosas, el portador de la trifuerza del valor, eres aquel que posee el alma del héroe, es tu deber protegerlos a ellos, pero por sobre todo, protegerla a ella

-¡ **al fin, Hyrule me pertenece!-**

 **-¡nooooooo!-**

 **-¡Liiiiink, ayudame!-**

 **-¡Zeeeeldaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡nooooo!**

Es tu deber, Link, protégelos y ponle un fin al bucle, el futuro de todo hyrule está en tus manos

-¡ **Zelda**! **-** abrió sus ojos al sentir que se golpeaba con una superficie fría, descubriendo que era el piso y que todo lo que había visto era solo un sueño, o eso pensaba – **que sueño más raro-** intento ponerse en pie, pero un golpe en la nuca lo envió nuevamente contra el piso

- **idiota-** el joven rubio levanto su mirada para encontrase con la severa mirada plateada de su amigo – **mañana tenemos un entrega y tú no me dejas dormir tranquilo-**

 **-lo siento… fue solo un mal sueño-** el joven rubio había tenido ese sueño mismo sueño durante varias semanas, cada vez logrando ver algo nuevo, para luego despertar con sudor o incluso con miedo, pero no había llegado hasta el punto de gritar – **no volverá a pasar-**

 **-serás idiota-** el otro chico lo ayudo a pararse, para luego sentarse en la segunda cama de la habitación – **al menos dime quien es esa Zelda por la que gritaste durante toda la noche-**

 **-no lo sé, es la primera vez que escucho y digo su nombre-** había tratado de averiguar algo sobre ella, pero nunca logró encontrar algo

- **está bien, pero deja dormir, mañana tenemos mucho camino por el cual recorrer, Link-** dijo al mismo tiempo que se recostaba para dormir

- **bueno-** e imitando a su compañero se dispuso a dormir – **¿Quién eres? zelda-** y rápidamente, link calló en los brazos de Morfeo hasta el amanecer

* * *

Tal vez les resulte un poco raro pero es solo la introduccion, dentro de unos dias subire otro capitulo

Recuerden, si les gusto el capitulo dejen un review para saber, y si no les gusto tambien dejen un review para que lo sepa, se acepta toda clase de criticas

Y no tengo nada mas que decir, exepto que, !hasta otra!


End file.
